Friends with Benefits
by LexieFanatic
Summary: Hiccup and Astrid are best friends who have agreed to a physical relationship with no strings attached. But what happens when more complicated feelings begin to arise? Modern AU.
1. Prologue

The grunts, moans and rhythmic slapping of skin were drowned out by the loud music blasting from the stereo.

 _You let me violate you..._ _Y_ _ou let me desecrate you..._

 _"Closer"_ by Nine Inch Nails echoed through the room while Hiccup proceeded to brutally pound into Astrid.

Each thrust making her gasp and shiver in pleasure.

 _You let me penetrate you..._ _You let me complicate you..._

Astrid closed her eyes for a moment, relishing every stroke caressing something deep within her. Finding herself mesmerized by his taste, his smell, his touch.

When noticing a bead of sweat trailing down his neck, she quickly lifted herself up on her elbows to lick it off his skin, running her tongue all the way up to his jawline.

Hiccup groaned, and after a while, halted his movements, pulling out of her warm cavern. His cock still hard and glistening with her juices in the dimness of his bedroom.

"Turn around," he commanded softly, grasping her by the hips as she complied.

She didn't have time to react before he pushed right back in, making her cry out loud and curl her fists against the soft bedding.

 _...I want to fuck you like an animal._

Hiccup continued to relentlessly slam into Astrid, moving faster and deeper with every stroke. His face now buried between her shoulder blades while his heart drummed violently in sync with hers.

 _I want to feel you from the inside._

She began pushing back against him, meeting his thrusts halfway. Her gorgeous ass grinding so enticingly over the sensitive skin below his navel.

He grasped the fleshy mounds in his hands then and gave her a happy squeeze.

 _...I want to fuck you like an animal._

They were starting to lose their sanity at this point, completely lost to their primal feelings.

And then, for a moment, it was as if time stood still.

Hot white pleasure pulsed through them, touching every nerve-ending and stealing all their strength.

 _You get me closer to God._

They laid still. Breaths uneven and raw.

Bodies tangled.

Skin flushed and sweaty.

The music continued to play on in the background but fell deaf to their ears as they basked in the afterglow.

-,-

"Told you practice makes perfect," Astrid giggled into his chest.

Hiccup hummed lazily in agreement, hand stroking down her arm lovingly.

After a while, she placed a small kiss against his skin before lifting herself off of him to get dressed.

Hiccup watched her quietly, plopped on his elbow.

"You know, you could stay the night if you want to," he suggested offhandedly. "My dad wouldn't mind it."

"Your dad might not mind but my parents definitely would," she chuckled, shaking her head. "Besides, it would... complicate things."

"More complicated than they already are?" he joked with a half-smile.

She didn't respond, frowning at her phone instead as she went through missed calls and messages.

Hiccup sat upraised on the bed now, the sheet covering his nether regions leaving little to imagination. "Something wrong?"

Astrid shook her head, smiling sadly. "It's been eight hours now and he still hasn't responded to my message."

"Who? Eret?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, and he shifted uneasily. "Maybe he went to sleep or simply forgot. It happens."

"Yeah," she didn't sound so convinced. "Well, I better get going."

She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze, and was about to leave until he pulled her back towards him onto the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"No goodbye kiss?" he whispered with a teasing smile.

Astrid rolled her eyes but then placed a light, heart-fluttering kiss on his cheek.

"This is not what I meant," he smirked.

"You know the rules, Hiccup."

"Right," he agreed. "Can't fault a guy for trying though."

Astrid simply laughed before taking her leave.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry. I just had this idea in my head and I needed to write it down. Next chapter will be up shortly. Let me know what you think in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 1

"Do you need to slow down?" Astrid asked with a playful grin.

Hiccup shook his head. "I'm fine," he reassured her. "Unless you need to take a break?"

Astrid snorted, "Oh please. I haven't even started warming up yet," she muttered.

Hiccup chuckled at her before focusing back on the path ahead. Unlike Astrid, Hiccup wasn't much of an athlete but running alongside her every Sunday morning had become a favorite part of his weekly routine. If only to stay in shape.

It had still been dark outside when they met up by his house today.

By the time the sun was beginning to set, they found themselves sprawled out on the wet, cold grass in exhaustion.

Hiccup turned to look at Astrid, his eyes momentarily grazing over her chest rising and falling as she tried to steady her breathing.

"We are crazy," he blurted out. "Who else wakes up this early on a weekend to go jogging? We are insane."

"Maybe," Astrid laughed. "But you love it."

Hiccup simply smirked, pausing for a moment, before suddenly rolling his body over hers.

Astrid grimaced at his weight pinning her down.

"Ugh. You are rubbing all of your sweat on me. Get off."

"Nah. I think I will stay like this. You are way comfier than the hard ground."

"Hiccup," Astrid groaned. "You are squishing me, and I'm probably going to end up coated in your body odor."

"Good," he grinned at her. "That will keep the predators away."

"Seriously Hiccup," she huffed, though he could make out a hint of a smile, and pushed against him lightly. "Get off me. Now."

"Nope."

-,-

The following day, Astrid was standing by her locker, skimming after her English assignment when Eret Hunter passed her by. Her eyes widened comically and followed him all the way down the corridor until he was out of view.

Astrid Hofferson wasn't exactly short on potential suitors. In fact she was pursued often enough but turned everyone down.

The new British exchange student Eret was however a whole another matter.

He might be the only person that had ever caught her eye, while she was thus far, all but invisible to him.

Astrid sighed to herself, and then almost jumped in surprise when Hiccup tapped her on the shoulder.

"Isn't it too early in the morning for you to be drooling after Jon Snow?" he teased, arms folded across his chest in an awkward pose.

Astrid scoffed. "I wasn't drooling," she denied, slamming her locker shut with so much force it almost made Hiccup wince.

"Sure you weren't," he mumbled.

Astrid bit her lip, shoulders slumping in defeat. "I just don't understand what his problem with me is. What did I ever do to him?"

Hiccup shrugged, following her into class at the sound of the bell.

"Maybe he knows you have a crush on him and is just trying to let you down gently?" he suggested once they seated down next to one another.

"I do not have a crush," Astrid grumbled to herself, watching from the corner of her eye as Eret entered the classroom.

-,-

"I still don't get what you see in him," Hiccup nudged her while they sat on the ratty couch in his basement playing video games later that evening. "He has got obnoxious douchebag written all over his face."

Astrid shook her head. "Not true. He donated blood to a children's hospital last week."

"And then publicly bragged about it? Yeah, that's real humility right there." Hiccup retorted sarcastically.

Astrid swatted him on the arm playfully. "Okay so he might be a little cocky but that doesn't automatically discredit all the good he has done."

"Scott adopted a stray dog but I didn't see you making moon eyes at him. Or me when I gave away my favorite jacket to a homeless guy and bought him dinner no less," Hiccup continued relentlessly after elbowing her back. "Face it Astrid. The only reason you want Eret is because he is playing hard to get. You want what you think you can't have."

Astrid stayed silent for a moment before pursing her lips thoughtfully and setting her console aside.

She turned to Hiccup with a wicked smile, crawling towards him on all fours suggestively.

"I didn't know you did that," she purred, running her hand up and down his arm, making him turn red. "That was _very_ kind of you. How may I reward your good deed, sir?"

Hiccup shot her an unimpressed look.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"What? I'm being completely serious here," she said but soon broke into laughter.

Hiccup laughed along if only to dissipate the sudden awkward tension.

"You are wrong though," she whispered once her amusement diminished. "That's not why I want him."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, eventually turning his attention back to the screen. "At least you finally admit that you like him," he mumbled.

"Shut up."

* * *

A/N: I had to rewrite this chapter a bunch of times. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you are the reason I even bothered updating. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Astrid was currently lying on her back in nothing but a lacy bra, her creamy legs spread wide apart and resting on top of her best friend's shoulders.

She tried her best to keep her eyes open but it was proving to be difficult with the way those green orbs watched her.

His intense gaze in addition to his tongue's ministrations down below nearly made her lose touch with reality. The strokes were slow at first but sped up with time. She especially loved how greedy and persistent Hiccup was with his mouth. He wouldn't let any of her sweet honey escape him. He lapped it all up. Not that she minded, he had earned it.

Astrid could stay like this for hours, heck even days if it were possible. Nothing could describe the immense amount of pleasure that was rushing through her.

"I love the way you lick me," she sighed to herself while continuously running her hands through his auburn mop as he worked on her.

Her words made Hiccup let out a moan against her, creating a vibrating sensation in return, causing her to shiver and curl her toes. Her thighs probably had an iron hold on his face, but Hiccup didn't seem to mind.

At one point, he grabbed her rear end and lifted her entire lower body up while he proceeded to make love to her with his mouth. That was when Astrid fell apart.

"Hicc-.. ah!" she cried out loudly, feeling herself slacken in his grip.

Hiccup, however, continued to probe her with his tongue, inducing another climax. Astrid lost her voice then. Her eyes now forced shut in concentration as the second orgasm rippled through her.

Once she regained her consciousness, she felt Hiccup place one last tender kiss on her clit before lowering her legs down and climbing halfway up her body to rest his chin over her navel.

He shot her a cocky smirk. "So what's the verdict?" he asked cheekily.

Astrid laughed.

"You passed," she grinned and then gave him a suggestive smile before flipping them over so he was now underneath her.

"My turn."

Just as Astrid was about to unbuckle Hiccup's pants, they heard the front door open with a noisy 'thud'.

 _"Hiccup? Astrid? Are you guys upstairs?"_ Hiccup's father Stefan called out, making both of them freeze.

They stared at each other horrified for a moment before hurriedly springing into action.

Hiccup made up the bed and re-buttoned his shirt. Astrid didn't bother searching for her underwear and simply ended up pulling her pants and sweater back on.

When Stefan swung Hiccup's bedroom door open, both of the teens were sitting on the floor with their textbooks on full display, scribbling something on each of their notepads.

-,-

Hiccup only half-listened to his friend Theodore while watching Eret approach Astrid as she rummaged through her locker.

He couldn't hear their conversation from where he was standing by the water fountain but Astrid appeared to be startled by Eret's presence, to the point she nearly spilled the content of her water bottle on him.

Hiccup coughed back a laugh, secretly wishing the spillage had actually occurred.

 _"So what do you think?"_ he heard Theo mumble behind him. _"You, me and Ruff?"_

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow at him. Not even pretending to hide his disinterest.

Theo looked unamused. "I really don't like to repeat myself H, but I'll make one last exception for you," he stated in a curt tone. _"Now as I was saying, per Ruff's suggestion because she totes has a crush on you and all, we have decided.."_

But Theo's voice blurred out again when Hiccup saw Eret typing something into Astrid's phone before handing it back to her.

Just as Hunter made his leave down the hall, Hiccup walked up to her, ignoring Theo's offended huff in the background.

"Did he just give you his number?" he frowned, cutting to the chase. Astrid nodded slowly, looking just as confused.

"It is pretty weird."

"Extremely weird," Hiccup echoed as they headed towards their next class.

"He said he wanted us to meet up in the library tomorrow," she explained. "What do you think that means?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Maybe he needs help with his calculus homework. That wouldn't really surprise me to be honest."

Astrid laughed, swatting him on the arm playfully. "Well, in that case.. You should join us."

Hiccup snorted. "You want me to crash your weird study date?" he chuckled.

"It's not a date," she huffed.

-,-

Hiccup was sound asleep when his dreams suddenly took an unexpected, _erotic_ turn.

He felt desire bloom within him followed by sheer pleasure. His cock also felt strangely wet and warm, almost as if someone was _sucking_ on it.

It took him a moment, but he eventually realized what was happening wasn't a dream. Hiccup blinked awake to see a flaxen haired beauty drag her tongue against his length. Her ocean blue pools sparkling with an unmistakable lust.

"Astrid!" Hiccup gasped, grabbing onto her hair while she serviced him.

He couldn't even bring himself to question her unannounced visit in the middle of the night. It was hard to think clearly when all the blood in his body had rushed south.

Astrid let go of his cock with a 'plop', giggling. "Took you long enough," she teased and then licked the precum leaking from the tip. Hiccup groaned.

She gripped his shaft in her hold before yet again closing her mouth over him. Which soon proceeded to her bobbing her head up and down his length, taking in as much of him as she was able to.

Astrid still had not mastered the act of deep throating since oral sex was a pretty recent development in their unconventional relationship. But that didn't mean she wouldn't try. Astrid wasn't anything if not a perfectionist. Their intimacy turned her into a complete sex kitten and Hiccup was thus far the only lucky individual to experience this side of her.

Astrid hummed along with her sucking motions, letting him know just how much she was enjoying this.

Hiccup moaned her name when she began fondling and massaging his balls. It didn't take long before he shot his load down her throat.

"Mhm," Astrid swallowed as much as she could but some of his release ended up leaking from the corner of her mouth, dripping down to her chin. Still, Astrid didn't let the excessive cum go to waste. She quickly swiped it onto her fingers and then licked each finger clean while she unashamedly stared straight into Hiccup's eyes. "So good," she purred.

Hiccup could feel himself harden again causing Astrid to smirk and then take him back into her mouth.

Needless to say, Astrid Hofferson thoroughly enjoyed her midnight snack.

* * *

A/N: Again, a big thank you to those of you who bother to leave a review. You motivate me to continue writing this story.

(Had to repost because of a glitch not letting me edit this chapter :( Hopefully I will finish " _Me Before You"_ before this month is over.)


	4. Chapter 3

Most of the library was empty at this early hour yet Eret had chosen for them to sit inside a small group room. Astrid didn't try to overthink it though.

The British hunk greeted her with a broad smile as she seated herself across from him. She began taking out her books and calculator from her bag, arranging them into a neat pile on the table.

"You came well prepared, I'm impressed," Eret said with a smirk, fiddling with a pencil.

Astrid shrugged nonchalantly. "I always come prepared," she muttered, rummaging through her jacket pockets for her phone to check for any new messages from Hiccup.

In the meanwhile, Eret continued to stare at her shamelessly. Astrid tried her best to not blush when she accidentally met his eye. "So.. physics, was it? I have to warn you, I have never tutored anyone in that subject before."

"I'm sure you will do fine," he insisted.

Astrid started going through the first few problems with him and Eret appeared to be hanging on as he got the first few answers right. "Are you sure you really need my help?" Astrid smiled. "You seem to be doing pretty well."

"Hey! I'm not completely hopeless," Eret chuckled. "But this is where it gets a little tricky for me." He pointed at a problem in the next chapter which Astrid had still to revise.

She skimmed through it and bit her lip. "I actually haven't gone through this chapter yet," she confessed, feeling her cheeks turn red.

"Oh. Well maybe you can help me with chemistry then? I hear you aced all the tests this year."

Astrid laughed, relief washing over her.

"Yeah, I'm definitely more of a chemistry girl. Not that I don't like physics but the only reason I'm scoring so high is because my best friend is a major physics nerd and he refuses to let me fail. I could ask him to come down here and help if you want-"

Eret began to decline, shaking his head.

"No, no. That won't be necessary-"

"Too late. He is already here," Astrid cut him off in a singsong tune. Eret whipped his head around to see the boy in question walk through the library, seemingly looking for someone.

Astrid stood up abruptly and waved her hand at her best friend, trying to catch his attention. "Hey Hiccup, over here!" she yelled through the glass walls, loud enough for him to hear and for the librarian to throw her a dirty look.

"Sorry," Astrid mouthed at the elderly woman, sinking down on her chair again just as Hiccup slid the door of the tidy room open.

"I didn't know we had group rooms in the library at our school," he said in his casual nasal voice.

"Yeah, I just found out," Astrid agreed, looking more cheerful now than a moment ago.

She made room for Hiccup to sit next to her, tossing her backpack down on the ground carelessly. "It's good that you are here," she said. "Eret needs help with a physics problem in chapter 11."

Hiccup looked over at Eret who forced a smile. "It would be nice to get it right," he admitted.

"Okay, let me take a look at it," the lanky boy said, flipping through the book before him until he found the right page. Underneath the table, his other hand rested on Astrid's thigh.

"Rotational mechanics?"

Eret nodded at him.

"Got it," Hiccup said. "So how did you do it the first time?"

While Eret wrote it out, Hiccup turned to the girl on his right.

"Don't think I have forgotten about last night," he mumbled into her ear in a low voice.

"I would certainly hope not," she whispered back, wetting her bottom lip suggestively. Hiccup's green eyes turned a shade darker and his hand slid higher.

The moment was, however, interrupted when Eret slid his notepad across the table.

Hiccup forced his eyes down to read. "Ah.. I can see where you may have messed this up. Try writing it like this," he explained and began scribbling down a draft. His handwriting notably more poise and elegant than Eret's. "Here you go." He handed him back the book.

Eret stared at the page silently and Hiccup took this opportunity to play with Astrid under the table.

He pressed his fingers against her sweet spot in circular motions, making the blonde bite her lip to stop herself from moaning. She trembled as she took her jacket off and placed it above her lap to further conceal Hiccup's naughty ministrations.

She could feel him unzip her pants and dip his hand inside her underwear. The skin to skin contact made the act even more thrilling and Astrid couldn't help the gasp that escaped her then. She quickly clapped her hands over her mouth in panic and looked over at the guy across from her.

If Eret noticed anything unusual, he gave no indication of it. In fact, he looked completely absorbed by his work at hand.

Hiccup continued helping him out with the rest of the problems while fingering his best friend.

By the time they were done, Astrid had also she found her sweet release.

"Well, I have class now," Eret declared, standing up and gathering his things. "See you guys around."

Hiccup and Astrid remained frozen until he was out of sight. Once they knew the coast was clear, Hiccup withdrew his hand from Astrid's core and licked his fingers clean.

Astrid blushed, feeling desire relit inside her.

The next few hours in class were going to be unbearably long.

* * *

 _ **I'm not too happy with this chapter but I still hope you guys like it.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Hiccup and Astrid appeared like two inexperienced little kids as they entered the sex shop. In spite of their active sex life, they were bound to feel awkward in a place like this. There were dildoes and sex toys hanging from the walls and from the sounds of it, porn playing in the back of the room.

"Are we even allowed to be here? Isn't there an age restriction?" Hiccup whispered as they stepped further inside. The skinny bearded clerk looked up, eyeing them skeptically. Astrid elbowed her best friend and let out a laugh as she picked up a pair of furry handcuffs.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Whose idea was this again?"

"Be quiet," she huffed. "Just pick something out and then we can get out of here."

Hiccup turned to regard the collection of sex toys and blushed despite himself. "Woah, look at the size of that one!" he chuckled. Astrid followed his eyeline and felt her eyes widen. "How does that even work?" she said incredulously.

Hiccup snickered again and held up a buttplug in front of her face. Astrid giggled childishly, cheeks reddening. "I can't believe people actually buy this stuff."

The next item that tickled their amusement was a leather whip. Hiccup pretended to whip her with it and Astrid let out a small shriek.

"Do you guys need any help?" The clerk's monotone voice suddenly cut in, startling both of the teens.

Astrid held up the handcuffs and a black choker. "We are getting these," she said with an embarrassed smile. Behind her, Hiccup coughed back a laugh.

As she stood by the checkout counter to pay Hiccup suddenly rushed over with a small bottle in his hand, placing it on the counter next to the other items.

Astrid scrunched up her nose. "Uh, what is that?"

"You will find out.. eventually," he mumbled into her ear and smacked her butt. Astrid flushed, glaring at him. Hiccup merely shot her a smug smile.

"Is that all?" the clerk asked in a bored voice.

-,-

Hiccup blinked at his best friend as she approached him by the lockers. "Are you seriously wearing that at school?"

"It's just a choker," Astrid shrugged, touching it with a fond smile.

"A choker you bought from a _sex shop_ ," Hiccup reminded her with a scoff.

"So? It's not like anyone here will know that. Plus it goes really well with my outfit."

She was wearing a studded skirt and a crop top, not the most school friendly attire and the choker didn't help matters.

"You are going to get in trouble," he said.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," she replied with a wink and then squeezed his bulge before almost sashaying away.

Hiccup was left staring after her, eyes darkening.

-,-

The class dragged on. Or at least that is what it felt like.

It didn't help that Astrid kept throwing him these coy, mischievous glances on top of it.

Hiccup was even secretly enjoying her teasing as he contemplated ways to get back at her. His good mood was, however, short-lived when Eret Hunter who arrived late seated himself on a spot that blocked Astrid out of Hiccup's view.

If the hours were unbearable before, they were almost insufferable now. Hiccup wanted to eyefuck his gorgeous best friend, not glare daggers into the back of Eret's skull.

When the bell finally rung, Hiccup hurriedly packed up and rushed after Astrid just as she rounded the corner. Not even second-guessing himself, he dragged her into an empty classroom with him and kicked the door shut, locking it.

In a matter of moments, he pushed her up against a wall and almost ended up kissing her on the lips, nearly forgetting about their agreement.

It was as if time stood still.

His hot breath tickled her face and Astrid stared up at him with an unreadable expression. They had only kissed once before and they had been fifteen at the time. It had been their first and last kiss.

Hiccup decided to break the awkward tension by lowering his face down to her neck and biting her right above the choker. Astrid gasped and grasped onto his rock-hard front, massaging the growing bulge with her soft hand.

Unfortunately there wasn't much they could accomplish considering the circumstances. So it ended up with a little fondling on her side and some titsucking on his until their next class began.

Astrid left the room before him as Hiccup had to remain behind to calm his situation.

He ended up imagining his cousin Scott in a mankini. That always bound to do the trick.

-,-

A/N: What is this? An update? *gasp* Well if anyone is still reading that is. xD


End file.
